The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for folding napkins around a knife, fork or other eating utensil. The device comprises a hollow housing which has a plurality of rollers therein. The rollers support a conveyor-type drive belt that defines a substantially horizontal path as well as a folding belt and a rolling belt all of which are synchronously propelled by rotating a hand crank. The hand crank is attached to a larger diameter roller which is in synchronous communication with the others using chains or belts. The conveyor type belt transports a napkin through the device where a first belt folds a corner of the napkin.
Knives and forks are stored in separate holding bins located on the top exterior of the housing. Each bin has an aperture on its bottom surface allowing it to be in communication with the interior of the hollow housing. The aperture is covered by a trap door mechanism. As a corner folded napkin moves through the system on the drive belt, a pair of sprockets which are also being rotated by the hand crank, engage the trap doors, automatically releasing a knife and fork; the knife and fork one by one fall between the sprockets and onto the top surface of the napkin located below. The napkin and silverware then contact a rapidly moving belt that rolls the napkin about the knife and fork. Once the napkin is rolled, it is automatically deposited into an external holding bin.